


Duetto

by IronPhoenixAshe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Line Art, M/M, Sketches, Tenderness, feedback please, yoi merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPhoenixAshe/pseuds/IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: Because I just love Yuri on Ice so much I had to get my feelings out one of the only ways I know how, making cute art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making these two drawings as prints and possibly on tote bags/mugs/shirts/etc, please let me know if you are interested or know of services other than redbubble and society6 that can do this sort of thing. Finished pieces can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9259253)
> 
> In case you want to fangirl about anything Yuri on Ice heres, [my twitter](http://twitter.com/ironphoenixashe), [my tumblr](http://ironphoenixashe.tumblr.com) and [my art blog](http://ironphoenixart.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
